One in a Million
by felixfan
Summary: Bella has had a bad two years. Her brother died and she found her boyfriend cheating on her. She meets Paul one night and everthing changed. With the help of her best friend Sarah she can concure anything. rating might change to m for language and maybe lemons. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I didn't feel like going to school today because I know that I can't avoid them there. I didn't want to see them after they abandon me and then my boyfriend Embry cheated on me with my best friend Leah. As I got ready for school I texted my best friend Sarah. Sarah King lives in forks with her brother Tye. On my way to La Push High School home of the wolves. I thought about how my friends all ditched me after I got back from my aunt's house. I went over to Jake's house where him and Quil when I got there they told me that we can't be friends and to leave. So I went to Embry's house and saw him making out with Leah in the front lawn. They saw me and tried to talk to me but I just left. It was easy to avoid them then but I have 5 classes with them. When I got to school I waited till the last minute to get to class. It was easy till my 3rd class. The table I usually sat at was the table where Leah and Embry sit at. I saw that there was a spot open and that they were waiting for me but I went back and sat by the window. I felt someone come up to me so I turned around. It was Leah and Embry.

"Bella we didn't mean for this to happen I swear!" Leah said.

"We are so sorry that you found out this way Bella." Embry said.

"Yeah well why don't you go fuck yourself and get away from my assholes!" I said to them trying not to cry. Then I turned and left the room running into Jake and Quil on my way out.

They looked at each other started to say something but stopped when they saw the tears in my eyes.

"Bella what happened?" Quil asked.

"Like you give a shit about me now get out of my way!" with that said I ran down the hall and into the office. When I was in there I got papers to transfer to Forks high school.

I decided to call Sarah who didn't have school today.

(**Sarah,** Bella)

"**Hello?"**

"Sarah its Bella, where are you?"

"**I'm at the beach, hey aren't you suppose to be in school?"**

"I can't be there they are in all of my classes and its too hard to see them."

"**Ok meet me at the beach and we will go shopping ok?"**

"Ok see you soon Sarah."

I drove to the beach and when I got there I saw someone surfing. Sarah used to live in Hawaii with her mom, dad and brother Tye. She is a 17 year old girl with tan skin and light brown hair that has dark brown low lights that went a little past her shoulder blades. She has blue green hazel eyes and a slim body with a c-cup. She also has her top right ear cartilage pierce same with her nose and belly button. She also has a black wolf paw print tattoo on the inside of her wrist and a black tribal sun tattoo on her lower back. Her dad taught her how to surf when she was five. She than started to surf every day. One day when she was 11 years old her life changed. Her dad and she were out surfing when a shark came and bit her dad's leg off. She tried to get him to the beach and called for help. By the time help got there he had lost too much blood. Her dad was declared dead upon arrival. Her mom changed then too, instead of being nice to her daughter she started to abuse her. When Tye turned 18 he got custody over her and moved to Forks. Her brother Tye is 23 years old.

When I got close to the water Sarah came in.

"Let's go shopping." I. said.

"Yeah I know some great stuff we can do today." and off we went.

I ended up getting a whole new look. I got a lot of new clothes and my hair cut. Instead of being waist long I got m black hair cut to a little below my shoulder blades. I also got my belly button pierce.

When I got home I heard my parents fighting. They started fighting after my brother Austin died in a car accident. I was in the car with him but I couldn't remember much. I had my parents sing the papers to transfer and went to bed.

The next day at school to say I got a lot of looks was an understatement. I went to all my classes and even sat in different spots away from my ex-friends. By the end of the day I couldn't wait to get out of there. So when school got out I decided to go to the beach with Sarah.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter two: The Beach.

I called Sarah and she said that she will be there soon. Scene there aren't big waves today we decided to just hang out not to swim or surf. Because it was cold I was wearing a blue zebra bra and Betsey Johnson blue thong with blue ripped skinny jean and a calypso light blue shirt with light blue zoom flyers tennis shoes and Cleobella Ikat Boho bag in blue. I was also wearing a Henry Wilson blue ring, H&M feather bracelet, Antica Murrina Heartbeat necklace, and a light blue tear drop earrings. I had on false lashes, fake nails, Victoria's secret pink body spray and bath and body works secret wonderland lotion.(on profile).

"Bella!" I turned to see Sarah walking to me with our friends DJ and Tyler. DJ is tall and fit with brown hair and brown eyes. Tyler is also tall and fit with blonde hair and blue eyes. We have been friends for about four years now. DJ is also a surfer like Sarah and he might also have a crush on her. They have an odd friendship though, flirting and teasing each other over nothing. I know that they would never date each other because of that friendship.

I saw Sarah wearing a cammie trapeze slip dress in a light purple color that reaches high thigh, ripped skinny jeans and light brown ankle boots. She also had on a heart necklace that has a blue diamond in it, Graham triple strand wrap Caribbean sea bracelet, a tan slouchy knit beanie, bioplast purple glitter belly button ring. She also used Victoria's forever pink body spray and lotion. (On profile.)

"Hey Bella! Crappy day to go surfing right?" Sarah joked.

"Yep!" I wasn't good at surfing but between Sarah and DJ I was getting better.

"Look it's the fucking bitch and asshole with that gang." I looked over to see where DJ was talking about and there was Leah, Embry and the "La Push gang.

The gang was run by Sam Uley. In it are Jared, Paul, and my old friends.

"God that bitch and asshole better hope that they never hurt you again or I will fucking beat the shit out of them." Sarah said giving the death glare to Leah and Embry.

Somehow Leah heard Sarah and came over.

"Who's the Bitch?"

"Did I stutter you, you FUCKING BITCH!"

"I know that you didn't just call me a fucking bitch you whore!"

I notice that Sarah's eyes started to flash icy blue like it always does when she gets mad.

"Who you calling a whore you slut!" Sarah yelled.

"God Bella how could you have been friends with this whore when you had me?"

"She had you till you decided to fucking stab her in the back and cheat on her with that fucking asshole who was her boyfriend!"

"He's not and asshole he just made a mistake to date HER!" with that Leah pointed at me with tears in her eyes. I started to get mad ten. How did she have a right to yell at Sarah and act like it is my fault that Embry cheated on me? Who the fuck did she think she was. I notice that Paul and Sam came up to Leah and started to get her to stop. I also notice that when Paul looked at me my heart would speed up like he was important to me or that I had a crush on him. I mean he's hot and all but he's with the Le Push gang.

I saw that Sarah was holding her hands into fists and shaking. Her fist then lashed out and rammed into Leah's nose.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you act like this isn't your fucking fault! I will fucking kill you if you say anything else to her. You got that bitch? Ill fucking kill you!" with that being said Sarah was still trying to pound Leah's face in. I saw Sam look into Sarah's face but then freeze and if it affected Sarah at all she didn't show it. DJ then came and picked Sarah up or at least try to. With all the kicking she was doing it was hard. Tyler ended you grabbing her legs and they lead her away with Sarah screaming curses at Leah.

Leah was giving me a look like she expected me to apology for Sarah.

"You're a real bitch Leah, you know that right?" the look she gave me showed shocked and then anger.

"Just Stay the fuck away from me and my friends Leah." At that time Leah really started to shake.

"Leah go cool down!" Sam order. I watch as she got up and left into the woods.

"Are you ok Bella?" Paul asked but by that time I was still pissed at Leah.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I walked away from them but I did catch a glimpse of the hurt on Paul's face.

I found that Sarah has cooled down in DJ's car.

"Let's go to your house and hang out Sarah." I said

"Yeah."

We ended up playing Call of Duty Black Opts and ordering pizza till Sarah's brother got home from work.

"Hey Tye" we all yelled to the same time.

Tye joined in all the fun and by the time I left it was about 1:00 in the moring.

When I got home I notice that my parents went to bed not like they would have notice anyway. All they do now is fight with each other saying its Charlie's fault or its Renee's fault. They started fighting about a year ago after the accident that killed my brother and put me in the hospital. I don't remember much but every time I think about it I see red hair, but I know that it couldn't be that. They said that an animal probably ran out into the road and my brother swerve to miss it. I thought about my brother as I laid down to go to bed.


End file.
